Trip to Love
by Eris.Love123
Summary: Snotlout has always tried to win Ruffnut's affection and Ruffnut has always ignored him.However, everything can be ruined in a morning, hours, minutes, seconds...Not only their friendship but also their flirting relationship will change between these two. Can love bloom through a mistake? Will these two manage to go through personal hurdles and tackle them as one? Rufflout
1. Chapter 1

**Ehy people! I know it's been a really long time since I last uploaded a story or chapters at my other one, Burning Feelings, but I was really busy with school, exams, other things…Anyways! Here we are with a brand new story of How To Train Your Dragon. Just to know, our characters are all grown up, which means:**

**Hiccup/ Astrid/ Snotlout: 23**

**Tuffnut/Ruffnut/Fishlegs: 22**

**Eret: 28 (yeah pretty old)**

**In the meantime, there would be some Valka appearance as well as my Own Character **** So happy for my OC! Additionally, you know, the other characters from HTTYD will appear, as well. **** Oh! And Hiccup is now chief (that hint will play a grave role in the future chapters). So, I will let you read. Follow, Add to favorite, leave a review (positive please **** ), inform me about mistakes and, of course, ENJOY! **

Hangover Consequences

Ruffnut ran into her house, slamming the door, quickly dashing into her room. She locked the door and tumbled into her bed. "What did I do?!" she murmured and ran a hand over her unbraided hair. She blinked, hoping that all of this was a nightmare she had to wake up from. Her gaze lost in the ceiling, while her thoughts wandered off, her mind playing dirty games to her, making her think of the worst. She tossed and turned, trying to make herself comfortable on the bed. Soon, she felt her eyes turn heavy and in a couple of minutes, she fell asleep.

Snotlout was in his bed, thoughts whirling into his head. "Enough!" he yelled and sat up, running a hand over his face. "Okay Snotlout" he murmured, "It was just an accident. It doesn't imply that something bad happened! No, it doesn't" he tried to calm himself down. The boy sighed in relief and lay down, covering himself with a blanket. "But again…" he muttered, "That's how things like that happen" he bit his lip and sat up again.

"However, it was good…" he cracked a smile and nodded in satisfaction. Nevertheless, his wide smile soon washed away. Pain shot up his cheek. "Ouch!" he groaned and placed his hand on his bruised cheek, remembering of what resulted into this punch.

_*flashback*_

_A fist smashed into Snotlout's face making him wake up and fall out of bed. "What the hell?!" he squeaked as he rubbed his head and tried to climb on the bed. "You, the hell!" a hoarse voice reached his ears, making him flinch and pause. "Ruffnut?!" he exclaimed, eyeballs ready to pop out. His eyes met the Thorston twin, lying on his bed, covering her probably naked parts with a woolen blanket. Snotlout was left completely mouth agape, staring at the girl, who pretty much shared the same surprised expression. _

"_Okay, how did this happen?!" the boy sat on the bed, slipping under the blankets. Ruffnut shrugged. Her face was so puzzled, but at the same time, comically priceless. "The only thing I remember was us drinking with the others at the Great Hall" her voice trembled since she was more than afraid of the consequences. "And then I asked you to go for a walk…" Snotlout added as his eyes searched every part of her troubled face. "And then this…" she eyed down her body and back at Snotlout. _

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he spluttered and glanced at her. Ruffnut was too worried to think clearly and get the actual point of his question, so she just replied with a negative nod. "What if you…" he gulped, "…get pregnant?" he trailed off, feeling his throat turn soar. That was it. Ruffnut's stance altered fearfully. Her eyes shoot flames as she turned to him and yelled ecstatically. "Why are you such an idiot?!" her fists smashed into the lumpy mattress, "Can't you just be quiet for a moment and stop spilling out nonsense!? First, you bring me here. Second, you have sex with me and now, you're filling my mind with stupid thoughts?! I know the consequences and if there was something I could do right now to change everything, believe me, I would! Anything! And pray to Odin that what we did last night WON'T result into an unwanted pregnancy, because if it does, consider ourselves outcasts! It's not that we haven't gotten married yet! It's that WE don't even LOVE each other and I, personally, will never do! Let alone the fact that we had sex because of getting drunk! Because you are a damn jerk who can't control his lust!". _

_Snotlout flinched. "A damn jerk who can't control his lust?!" he squeaked and shot her an icy glare. "Woah, woah, woah!" he moved his hands dismissively, a tone of disapproval into his voice. "If that's so, then why did you give in Ms. Perfect?!" he mocked, "You could easily leave and not get in trouble, at all". "I was drunk, dumbass!" she defended herself. "And then why do you put the blame on me?! You also participated into this! Why do I always have to be the dumbass? The jerk, the idiot, the mutthead! Why?!" he yelled and eyed at her face. She gazed at him, being completely mute. Snotlout searched her face for a possible reaction. _

"_Just…leave it" she muttered and leapt to her feet, the blanket still looped around her breasts. She walked towards the door to get her clothes and get dressed, glad Snotlout's father wasn't home. Her face mixed with deep emotions, deep feelings; disappointment, sadness, worry, betrayal. She could feel a lump trapped into her chest, her lungs, not letting her breathe, like a hurdle. Ruffnut exited the room, all dressed up, leaving Snotlout drowned into his deep thoughts._

_*end of flashback*_

Now Snotlout was pretty worried. He had never seen her like that; completely wracked and depressed. Although these two weren't together, he could feel for her. He so wished to be her friend, to comfort her and show sympathy, to offer her a shoulder to cry on. However, as it seems, he can't be her friend either. He knew it was his fault. He had always tried to win her affection and all these endeavors resulted in…that…Now, he'd lost her completely. He wished he could die right now. "Oh Ruffnut…" pain burned inside him, torturing him from the inside out, like coals into fire. "Ruffnut…" he trailed off and brushed his fingers into his raven hair, feeling a lump form into his chest…not letting him breathe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here's the second chapter of my story. I hope you liked the first one. Special thanks to Safeara4ever, who left a review and helped me to continue. Thanks a lot **** Also, the idea of Ruffnut working with Eret and being friends stems from DarkFall99's story, "Changes". I suggest you go and read it. Thanks for reading **** Follow, Favorite and leave a review (negative or positive, I don't mind, besides, we learn from our mistakes). Enjoy people!**

A friend to turn to

Ruffnut's eyes opened slowly, looking lazily at the sunrays that penetrated through the window. She left out a yawn followed by several blinks. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Was it a nightmare?" she thought loudly, her mind wandering to the night she'd spent with Snotlout. "Don't think so…" she replied to herself and paused. She was so tired as if she hadn't slept for ages. She didn't have the energy to stand up and leap to her feet. She preferred to stay at home, lying on her bed, being completely free of any bad thoughts and guilts.

"Hey sis!" a familiar voice reached her ears. It took her a few seconds to understand that this hoarse voice was Tuffnut's. "Hangover waking time!" she thought and rolled her eyes, scoffing herself. The male twin poked his head into his sister's room, his dreads flowing in the air. "Waky, waky!" he smiled and entered the room, sinking down to the bedside. Ruffnut snorted and tumbled on the pillow, pulling herself under the blanket.

"Come on!" the twin poked her, "You must be glad you hadn't slept on the floor in the Great Hall!" he kept on poking her, almost shoving her out of bed. Ruffnut tripled down the bed, the blanket looped around her in a messy way. She shot him an icy glare and climbed on the lumpy mattress. "Did you guys spend all night sleeping at the Great Hall?!" she exclaimed. "Yep! Everyone but Hiccup and Astrid, who fell asleep on a table, and you and Snotlout, who slept on your beds like babies! My neck still hurts, you know!". A smile crept across Ruffnut's face as she laughed under her breath.

"You're not going to work today, are you?" the boy asked and eyed at his drowsy sister. Ruffnut's eyes widened. Her sleepy pale expression turned rose red as she felt her heart racing. "Oh my! Eret! He's going to kill me!" she exclaimed and leapt to her feet, bolting towards the exit of the room, running down the stairs and finally out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Tufnut shrugged and tumbled on the bed, sleep taking over him.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," she dashed through the wooden gate of the workshop and grabbed her apron, tying it around her waist quickly. "Why late today?" Eret scoffed, so absorbed by his job to turn around and look at her. "Overslept!" she exclaimed and grasped an axe to sharpen it. "That's not typical of you," he kept scoffing and she ignored him with a "yeah right".

Ruffnut brushed the axe against the sharpening machine as professionally as she could. "You know, I saw you and Snotlout wandering around last night," he shuffled behind her and snatched some iron. Ruffnut replied with a mumble, not paying attention to Eret's words. "And then you went to his home, but I didn't see you coming out for a couple of hours. Is something going on between you two?" he cast a glance at her and continued his work.

Ruffnut flinched. She felt her hands turn numb, her heart began racing and beating like crazy, cold sweat covered her body as she turned from rose red to ghost white. "Ruff?" Eret raised an eyebrow since he got no reply from her. He whipped around. His eyes met a completely frozen maiden, standing statue still, with a half sharpened axe between her hands.

"Ruff, are you okay?" he asked, a twinge of worry in his manly voice. "I…He…we were…n-no…" she murmured like crazy, her hands trembling. Ruffnut made a step backwards, dropping the axe and stumbling on Eret. "Woah!" the man grasped her from the armpits, preventing her from collapsing to the ground. "Let's sit down," Eret placed Ruffnut on a wooden chair next to the working bench and offered her a cup of cold water.

"Feeling better?" he asked and took the cup away. Ruffnut nodded, starting to come round. "Why so tensed up?" he squatted in front of her, looking her in the electric blue eyes. "Who's tensed up?!" she demanded, trying to avoid answering. "Ruff!" Eret shot her a serious father-like glare.

"You won't understand!"

"If you explain me, I will!"

"No! You're going to act like everyone would do! Yell at me, scoff at me, start a tirade about what's wrong and what's right and Thor knows what else!"

Eret sighed. "But Ruff… we're friends now… I would never yell at you or do the other stuff you mentioned! You can trust in me, right?" he cracked a smile. Ruffnut smiled back dubiously. "Ruff, I promise I won't tell anyone! I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or see you that freaked-out again!" he assured her and held her rather cold hands.

Eret had never imagined sharing such a great friendly relationship with the girl that had become infatuated with him for a crazy long time. At first, it was difficult to work together, since Ruffnut would flirt with him every now and then. Once, she was about to kiss him if Hiccup hadn't shown up to "save Eret's day". No matter what, as time elapsed, these two developed a unique relationship based on friendship and trust. Eret cared for Ruffnut and Ruffnut felt free to open up and turn to Eret whether she needed help or cover-up for her and Tuffnut's pranks.

And now, there they are. Ruffnut's ready to trust the worst deadliest secret of her life to Eret. She gulped and took a deep breath. "Snotlout and I had sex last night because we got drunk…" she spilt out and waited for a reaction. Eret was left speechless, his eyeballs twitching, with a WTF expression crept on his face.

Silence descended between them. "Do your parents know?" he trailed off. "Nobody, but you" she said, completely expressionless. "Oh my, Ruff!" he brushed his hair from stress, "Have you thought of the consequences?!" he muttered, his eyeballs ready to pop out. The girl nodded and glanced down her hands, biting her lip. "Time will tell," she answered back and then, muted. Eret stood up and reached out his hand to help her stand to her feet.

"Eret, is my sword ready?!" a deep voice broke the silence between the two friends. "Yeah, I'm coming," the man snapped out of his trance and walked towards the working bench to take the sword and give it to the client. "It's two golden nuggets," he muttered and handed the sword to the Viking. The short burly man smiled and waved at Eret as he slowly faded away in the village…


End file.
